Gotenks
Gotenks (ゴテンクス) is the result of the fusion between Goten and Trunks successfully using the Fusion Dance technique. Though Gotenks is a confident, cocky and an arrogant fighter, he is very powerful. History Gotenks is first seen within the Majin Buu Saga. It was suggested that he be created in response to the destructive forces of the powerful Majin Buu, who had defeated most of Earth's strongest fighters, such as Gohan and Vegeta, and who had murdered a large chunk of the Earth's population. Goten and Trunks, Gotenks' fusion counterparts, were trained and taught by Goku (who learned of the Fusion Dance in the Other World) and later by Piccolo, after Goku ran out of time on Earth, on how to successfully perform the Fusion Dance. Power When he first appeared in Dragon Ball Z, Gotenks was no match for Majin Buu in his base form. Because of his arrogance and Gotenks being overconfident in his skills, he was quickly defeated by Buu. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo states that Gotenks had powered up hugely and Gotenks was then capable of fighting evenly with Majin Buu. Gotenks was also even able to reach the Super Saiyan 3 level, easily surpassing Buu's level of strength, though the Buu's endurance and Gotenks's overconfidence prevented him from being beaten before Gotenks defused. Though an appearance hadn’t been seen of Gotenks from the Buu saga through the GT series, Gotenks would finally make his return in Dragon Ball Absalon to face off against a Golden Great Ape Purika. Though he is still his overconfident self, Gotenks appeared to have greatly improved, mainly due to him having the combined powers of an even more powerful Goten and Trunks due to their twelve years of intense training. In his Super Saiyan form Gotenks couldn’t keep up with the ape, but once he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks was finally able to fight on par with Purika. He would later defeat Purika in his Super Saiyan 4 form and even though Gotenks himself was only a Super Saiyan 3, he won due to his greatly improved ki control and fighting skills, something Super Saiyan 4 Purika completely lacked. Abilities and Techniques Die Die Missile Barrage A rapid fire of compact energy blasts, Gotenks performs this attack by firing dozens of continuous ki blasts at his opponent that are much more powerful than the normal ones. Galactic Donut A powerful gripping technique that Gotenks performs, using controllable halo shaped rings made up of pure energy to wrap around his opponent, constricting them within the halo. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Gotenks' signature move, Gotenks expels Kamikaze Ghosts from his mouth for a massive explosion attack. These ghosts are very dangerous, they are also touch sensitive and explode whenever they touch anything, including each other. Destructo Disc An improved version of the Destructo Disc technique created by Krillin, this technique is a razor-sharp disc made up of energy that can slice through almost any substance. Gotenks also has the ability to guide the disk after throwing it. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Gotenks' Super Saiyan transformed state is very powerful, doubling his power level and can be formed in one of two ways: he can transform into a Super Saiyan when fused or Goten and Trunks can fuse while already in the Super Saiyan state. Before his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks was a bit unskilled in having complete control over this ability and was not able to access the Super Saiyan state without directly being fused into the Super Saiyan state first, but after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became one of the most powerful fighters. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks attained the Super Saiyan 3 transformation within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the half-hour he was allowed to train before Majin Buu became impatient (only taking him a few Hyperbolic Time Chamber days to achieve the form). Once Gotenks transformed, he had finally surpassed Buu in strength, however, due to the massive amount of energy it takes to sustain this form, the 30-minute time limit imposed by the Fusion Dance will be reduced to 5 minutes by the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Super Saiyan 4 To Be Added Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusion